


Training

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Infinity War is only an illusion, Magic User, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sandwich, long-winded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: You are a magic user who's joined the Avengers. Everything is dandy until Cap decides you need combat training. Sexual frustration ensues.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fire off a quick smutty fic and then the plot happened. If you want to scroll: the last 1k is pure smut.

The mission de-briefing was short and sweet. Going in with six people had been overkill, but it went smoothly and none of you got hurt. When Cap asked you to stay afterwards, you were surprised, but not worried.  
One after another your teammates left, chattering and joking. You all felt the day’s work, but it was too early to hit the sack and everybody was still pumped from the action. Wanda had told you to meet her at your favorite bar and winked at you. This was probably due to the fact that the both of you had spent many a tipsy night talking about the other team members, rating them in hotness. Steve Rogers had always been on top of your list, followed closely by Barnes and Wanda loved to tease you about it. You secretly were glad that Barnes was away on some mission since you knew they sometimes did these briefings together and you’d probably have died before being able to face both at once on your own.  
After the door was closed, you went over to stand by Steve’s desk. There was a hint of stubble on his jaw and his hair was a bit ruffled, but other than that he was neat and tidy, just like the old posters you had seen of him. Nobody managed to bounce back as quickly as he did, his iron will and determination to do the right thing driving him to always do is best.  
“What can I do for you, Captain?” you asked, trying to keep all hints of flirtation out of your voice. While he was the lead on every mission, you usually reported to Wanda, so this was a bit strange.  
“I wanted to talk to you about your training,” he started. “I believe you have been slacking.”  
For a moment you were speechless. In your mind you counted to ten, gulping down the first reply that came to your mind. Trying your best to stay calm, you replied: “With all due respect, Captain, I have been practically training with Wanda every free minute, plus all the sessions with Strange – it’s unfair to accuse me of slacking.”  
Your anger had built again while you were speaking and you pressed your lips together to stay polite.  
He nodded. “I know that you have made tremendous efforts to hone your magical skills and it’s impressive to see how far you’ve come – but I’m talking about your combat skills.”  
“Didn’t you just say I got better?”  
He exhaled, not quite a snort, but definitely amused. You still didn’t feel he was laughing at you.  
“You and the other magic-users tend to rely on your magic completely. I know you can shield yourself and your reflexes are pretty quick, but your weakness is hand-to-hand combat. If an assailant grabs your hands or manages to muffle you, you are in danger.”  
“Oh.” It suddenly made sense that the team had been so large. You’ve had a bodyguard. While there had been no situation where you had need rescuing, not even close, you could imagine scenarios where faulty intel could have led to trouble. Your growing confidence in your magic probably had left you a bit careless.  
This time he genuinely smiled at you. “I see that you get my point. And before you start to worry, you have not been a burden or needed a babysitter. I did watch you on this mission and I just think if we start training now, you fighting style will be more balanced.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Don’t get too meek, I’ve come to like your cheekiness.”  
He handed you a sheet with an updated schedule and dismissed you. It was a while before the heat in your cheeks dissipated and even longer before you managed to calm down both embarrassment and the feeling of being flattered. 

As it turned out, your schedule was less busy now, even with the additional training. Wanda told you that you’ve had a steady grasp on your abilities and didn’t need so many sessions anymore. Stephen Strange was still open for any question you had, but you mainly communicated by email now, since he was travelling again.  
Your plan consisted of some endurance training to build up stamina. For hand-to-hand combat Sam trained with you, showing you evading techniques, better ways to drop and fall, get out of holds and similar things. Apart from gaining security in your abilities you also felt fitter and more relaxed.  
What you didn’t expect was Steve monitoring your efforts quite so closely. As it turned out he’d be there once a week and watch your progress, deciding when to make training harder.  
The next tier seemed to be “being more sneaky”, meaning how to trick the opponent into misjudging your movements and position. Thanks to your magically enhanced reflexes, you were good at feinting and ducking. But there was much more involved than you would have thought: schooling your face to not give away your goal by glancing into the direction you wanted to strike; practicing to flow from one stance into another to change your direction; using your magical abilities in ways you had not considered before. While you had mostly relied on raw power to stun or wound your enemies, Steve had Wanda train you in more subtle attacks and using distractions. The more you trained the less you thought about what you did, making you even faster and better at surprising your sparring partner.  
It still was unnerving to have Steve watch you train, but you started to get used to it. This didn’t mean that you were not aware of him and how he moved, but being around him more made it easier to talk to him without starting to stutter.  
Going on missions was very different from how it used to be. You knew your body better now and felt more confident when having no teammate on your side. You still preferred to stay in the back and support your team, but it felt good being able to get out of a tight spot by yourself. 

The next time, Steve talked to you about your training, you were in for a surprise.  
“I know you are holding back when you’re training with the others. I know there are a few spells you don’t use, because you think they’d be too dangerous.”  
He waited for you nod. “Thought so. I think it’s time for you to train against enhanced opponents.”  
Your jaw dropped.  
“Enhanced? That’s …,” you stammered, very aware how much stronger the super-soldiers were than normal humans. “Isn’t that a bit much at once?”  
“We need you to train using your strong magic in combat. It would hurt your teammates if you did, but you don’t have to hold back for me. I can endure quite a bit and I’m eager to experience your abilities first-hand, so I can gauge better what I can expect for you on a mission.”  
You nodded again, biting your lip. Would you be able to really let go? You really didn’t want to hurt him and you didn’t really want to get hurt yourself. Evading a fast human was one thing, evading somebody like Steve was something completely different.  
“If I go all out it might still hurt you,” you protested weakly.  
Steve’s grin was almost evil and more than a bit sexy.  
“That’s what I want you to try.”  
Nothing could have ever prepared you for what came next. You just had time to shield yourself before Steve rammed into you, the both of you sliding across the gym. You raised your hands to cast again, but suddenly he had your arms pinned to your sides and smashed his head against yours, making the shield pop and stunning you into silence. Before you could even think of anything, you were flat on your stomach, arms twisted to your back, your face on the floor and all air knocked out of you.  
Steve removed his knee from your back and reached out a hand to help you up.  
“That was great!” he exclaimed after you had straightened up again.  
Rubbing your hurting arms, you glared at him.  
“Of course, you’re doing great,” you muttered.  
He shook his head.  
“Actually, you were doing great. I didn’t take you by surprise, your shield was already up. You manage to twist after I slammed into you, so you could cast a spell. Your instincts are great, now you just need to get faster and more vicious.”

While at first you had been rather timid with your attacks, after two weeks you were hitting Steve with all that you had. He was still too fast for you, but at least you had managed to stop him a couple of times by the sheer enormity of your attack. Still you were glad that you didn’t have fire-based powers – you couldn’t imagine even Captain America withstanding those. Another nice effect was that you weren’t as nervous around him anymore.  
Training with him had almost become routine with time. Wanda and you had started to call these sessions with him “getting laid” since you spent a lot of time on your back. It was partly a joke and partly your way of coping with him being so damn close. Your crush on him had not faded at all, even if you could concentrate on the training easily by now. Him showing no interest in you wasn’t exactly making happy, but spending time with him was nice – even if it led to bruises and sore muscles. Since it had been a few weeks since he took over your training, you were sure that he’d up the ante quite soon. It was no surprise when he called you into his office on morning to talk about training again.  
“I think you’re making great progress,” he told you and you felt the warm feeling of pride blossom in your chest.  
“You did very well on missions, too, but if we never need to send you out alone, we need to train you in unfamiliar territory.”  
“Okay, what does that mean?”  
“I’m talking you camping for the weekend.”  
As it turned out, it wasn’t so much camping as staying for two nights in an old facility, that was left over from the days of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nobody had claimed it, so it was dusty and showed signs of breaking down, but the roof was intact and there were simple facilities for basic needs.  
It was like a youth hostel and had been used exactly for what Steve had in mind: a place to sleep while training people in the woods.  
Steve showed you around the building and told you about a few landmarks.  
“I want you to run North, until you arrive at a small barrack. It should look a lot like this one just far smaller. Arriving there you place this pack there and run back.”  
He handed you a small package, probably containing a tracking unit.  
“Shouldn’t I try to disable the tracking device?” you asked and he grinned.  
“Normally yes, but you can never be sure if the enemy hasn’t got a way to track you. Plus, I need to make sure you don’t hide in the bushes for a while and just pretend you accomplished the mission.”  
You felt that this wasn’t the whole truth. He was still much fitter than you and would probably be running leaps around you all the way from the base to the target. But it was meant to be a weekend full of surprises. 

It was the second day and you had been running through the stupid forest for nearly an hour. Yesterday had been educational and by now you felt you knew the forest pretty well. There had been a cold snap overnight and the first crisp fall day made the forest beautiful but also quite cold. Steve had told you that running would heat you up soon enough, but every time you slowed down to catch your breath the wind made you shiver. You had the feeling you were making good time, but something was off. Steve seemed clumsier this time. You had glimpsed him twice already and he hadn’t noticed your hiding spot – seemingly. You didn’t quite trust him not to spring something on you. It was strange enough that he wouldn’t change the target location – you suspected he wanted to make you feel complacent because you knew the way now.  
There had been a few traps along the way, something Steve hadn’t bothered with yesterday. You had been close to triggering one at least once and there was chance that you had not noticed the ones that were meant not to trip you but to make it easier to see where you went. You preferred this training to the second half of yesterday – instead of stealth, you had been training speed. Outrunning Captain America was impossible and you had never been so knackered afterwards, ever.  
You were pretty close to the barrack when you noticed something was off. You were pretty sure that Steve was behind you, but out of the corner of your eyes you had spotted movement ahead. He wasn’t that fast, was he?  
Being extra cautious, you gave the barrack a wide berth and then closed in from behind. There was a low hill up ahead, which could give you a slightly elevated vantage point. It would also make a hiding spot for him, if Steve suspected you’d taken this route. It would do no good thinking too much about what he might be planning, so you decided to sneak to the top of the mound. Crouching low, you moved slowly and inched forward. When you were able to take a peek towards the cabin, you saw something move farther back. Either Steve was thinking you were still on your way towards the goal or he wanted to catch you after the drop. Just as you started to inch down the hill, something made a noise behind you. You whirled around and threw yourself to the left, but it was already too late. Something barreled into you and you tumbled down the hill.  
You found yourself pinned to the ground by somebody in camo fatigues, including a black balaclava hiding his face. You bucked underneath him and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held you tight. You knew your attacker from somewhere, but were not quite able to place him.  
“Surprise!” Steve said with a wide grin as he strolled into view. Your attacker got up and reached out a hand to help you up. You took it and quashed the urge to try and flip him on his back.  
It probably wouldn’t have worked anyway, since when he pulled off his balaclava it revealed Barnes, the Winter Soldier himself.  
“This might have been a bit mean,” Steve began, but you held up a hand to stop him.  
“I know, no plan survives first contact with the enemy and anything can happen. No matter how good the intel, things might change.”  
“Steve, I think you might have overdone it,” said Barnes, trying to keep a smirk from his face, but failing. It seemed he like people snapping at Cap, and you knew the amusement was directed at the other man, but it still irked you. Brushing the dirt thoroughly off of your clothes gave you some time to calm down. Maybe because he sensed your mood, Barnes had drifted over to his friend and they were talking in hushed tones. You raised your chin, pushed back your shoulders and started marching towards “base camp”, announcing “I’m going back. I need a shower,” without looking at either of them, not really caring whether they might object or not. 

The shower was so good. Even though it was a communal, ugly room with cracked yellowish tiles and gunk in the dark corners, even though it took a while until the water ran clear and even longer before it became warm. It was heaven. The strength of the water jet was just to your liking and you had packed your favorite shower gel, its scent raising your mood. While you washed your hair, you wondered when Barnes had arrived. Had he been watching you since yesterday or had Steve invited him for today? Come to think of it, you hadn’t even known he was back in the country. He’d been somewhere else for a few months and with a feeling of satisfaction you noticed that you had not been flustered at all this time meeting him. You used to get tongue-tied around him and even though it wasn’t as if you had chatted with him, past-you probably would still be lying on the forest floor, equally embarrassed and ecstatic that he had tackled you.  
Scrubbing the dirt off of you didn’t exactly calm you, though. Your mood was better, but it was an aggressive kind of happy. Your irritation from before seemed too mild, now. Steve had been working you for weeks, always demanding more. It only now occurred to you that you’d probably never would be chosen for a mission that would mirror this weekend. Why should they send a magic-user better suited to support a team on a solo-mission? Infiltration and sneaking around was not only not your forte, it was the bread and butter of quite a few of your colleagues. Hell, even if you’d have to go undercover, you’d probably rather be in an office than running parkour in any environment, forest or city.  
When they water became increasingly cold again you shut it off and dried yourself. It made no sense that he was doing this. Why did he have it in for you? Still wrecking your mind to find an occasion where you might have annoyed him into thinking you needed more discipline, you noticed that you had forgotten your sweatpants. The shirt was long enough to be just decent and you had seen Natasha wearing less in the gym. The guys were nowhere to be seen and you decided that now was a good time for something hot to drink. Padding towards the kitchen, you tried to remember if you had seen tea or coffee in the provisions Steve had brought or if you’d have to dig into your own stash. You grimaced when you remembered Steve’s face when he saw how much you had packed. But you had not known what exactly awaited you then. Not that this weekend might not hold more surprises.  
As you turned the corner in the hallway, there was a scraping sound. Reaching for the light switch, you cursed the dark building. It was still bright day outside, but the stretch you faced was shadowy and dark. Before your touch found the switch, somebody grabbed your arm and you were smashed against the wall. With a shriek of frustration, you bounced off of the wall and ducked under the arm of your attacker. It seemed to have surprised him and you sidestepped him, using his momentum to throw him onto his back. You stepped over him, reading your hands to cast something, when somebody turned on the lights and you were looking down at Steve, who was in turn blinking up at you. His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. It took you a moment to realize you were giving him an eyeful of your underwear. He quickly scooted back and got up, starting to say something, thought better of it and fled.  
His chuckle made you turn around to see Barnes leaning against the wall.  
“I told him it was a bad idea. You’re still angry, right?”  
Fighting down your embarrassment, you snapped back: “Hell yeah I am! Is he planning to keep jumping me all weekend?”  
Barnes just grinned more broadly. With a huff you brushed past him into the kitchen.  
“You could have stopped him, you know, Barnes?”  
There was no reply and you figured he had followed Steve.  
“I wouldn’t have thought that Captain America is so innocent that a glimpse of panties makes him blush,” you muttered as you looked for the kettle.  
“I don’t think it was innocence making him blush,” Barnes drawled and only then walked away, leaving you alone with the implications of his words. 

After having warmed up and putting on your sweatpants, you walked to the common room. Steve was outside, chopping firewood of all things and Barnes was moving furniture.  
“What’s this?” you asked, seeing he was making place in the middle of the room. You suspected you knew the answer.  
“Making room for some sparring,” he confirmed your hunch. You groaned. He straightened up and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, looking at you. His smile was open and friendly.  
“We’ll just be showing you some moves, kid.”  
Sullenly you flopped down on a couch, ignoring the musty smell. You heard his footsteps as he walked over and somehow you knew he had made an effort not to sneak up on you. You bit back a smile, you were mad at him as well, for taking part in this scheme.  
“I know this is getting a bit much. I figure Steve worries about you.”  
You snorted. “More like he has it out for me.”  
Barnes echoed your snort. “Not exactly. He wants to make sure you don’t get hurt; you know?”  
You shrugged, deliberately not looking at him. After a moment he turned to continue moving furniture. 

When it was time to continue your training, it was already dark outside. Barnes had managed to blow a fuse when he was making dinner, so the common room was lit with camping lanterns, throwing strange shadows.  
“Is this really necessary?” you whined when Steve gestured you to get up. You had been trying to read and ignore him, but he insisted.  
“Imagine getting into a situation where two enemies attack you. The moment they know you have magic, they will try to shut you up.” He looked at you imploringly. “It’s important that you manage to fire off fast attacks and learn how to get out of tight situations.”  
You rolled your eyes. “If I’m facing two super-soldiers, I’m toast anyhow.”  
“We’re not using maximum force, kid,” Barnes commented from his seat on the couch. You glared at him.  
“Then what’s the point? Is this some kind of punishment? Or are you planning on sending me on solo missions now?”  
Steve huffed. “No, to either of that. But even on a team-mission you can be jumped by two opponents. Just humor me tonight and I’ll let you train however you want int the future.”  
Still reluctant, but not wanting to come across as childish, you got up and faced Steve. He dropped into his stance and you started towards him. Before you could take a step, Barnes had clamped a hand across your mouth from behind. You stomped onto his instep, but he danced away, making you snarl in frustration and you whirled around. Steve had already dropped his arms, looking almost comically resigned and shook his head.  
“Bucky, that was a tad premature,” he sighed. “I think she’s got a punch free for that.”  
He winked at you and you turned to see Barnes trod over. He smiled sheepishly and presented his arm for you to punch.  
“Nice try, Barnes,” you hissed. “I’m not going to punch the metal arm!”  
“Only if you start calling me Bucky.”  
The look in his blue eyes was disarming and you shrugged.  
“Okay, then. Bucky.”  
He grinned and turned, offering his other arm.  
You muttered a quick spell and hit his arm with your fist. The additional force from the gale you had summoned nearly knocked him off balance.  
“Not bad,” he admitted and you felt somewhat mollified.  
“If I call you Bucky, will you stop calling me “kid”?” you asked and his eyes flickered to Steve.  
“If you insist,” he murmured and added a soft “Let’s see where this leads.”  
“Okay, let’s try again,” Steve called, shooting his friend a warning look.  
Not willing to decipher whatever was going on between them, you just commented: “Let’s get it over with.”

Trying not to trash the room, Steve had surrounded the space Bucky had freed up with blankets. Anybody who stepped on a blanket was out.  
First, it was your goal to get from one side of the blanket line to the other, with Bucky and Steve trying to stop you. After his premature attack, Bucky was obviously holding back and you managed a few times to have Steve run into him. Trying to slide over the floor and under him through between his legs didn’t work, though. He just needed to fall to one knee and you were pinned. It turned out to be fun, though. The guys didn’t tackle you or threw you to the ground, but you trained evading and they showed you tricks to have the opponents hinder each other. You didn’t quite manage to have them knock each other out, but your smaller frame gave you some advantages when they tried to mob you. It wasn’t quite the comical routine you see in an action movie, where the hero ducks to have his opponent slap the guy behind, but it came close.  
Steve’s advice and Bucky’s demonstrations were educational, but at the same time, they kept the mood light and you were able to bury your anger. You moved on to them attacking you, while you tried to get a spell off. You kept the spells harmless, more showy effects than earnest attacks.  
“You could start hitting us in earnest, you know?” Steve said casually after a while. Bucky raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.  
“I thought this was more about evading than beating you up,” you joked, knowing full well that there were only a few spells you could use in there.  
“Steve needs something to sink his teeth into,” Bucky murmured and you turned to him, not having quite gotten it.  
“Pardon?”  
“He’s joking,” Steve interjected, glowering at his friend. Something unspoken went on between them, that much was for sure.  
“Anyway, Steve told me so much about you packing a punch, maybe you could show me?” Bucky changed the subject, turning to you again.  
You shrugged.  
“Sure, it’s your funeral.”  
Of course, it wasn’t. The first time you sent a blast at him and he lost his balance was more from surprise than your force. He wasn’t used to your kind of magic, never having fought alongside you. What you did didn’t look like either Wanda’s or Stephen’s magic. It was less showy, unless you consciously added glitter and it worked mostly on a sonic level. The little training you had received as a child had gotten you used to active a spell with a formula and it was hard to concentrate on casting silently.  
Steve’s calculating looks told you, his next idea would be making you cast silently, but he wouldn’t be able to train that with you.  
When the training degraded into something between dodgeball and a tickle fight you agreed to call it a night, as it was late already. 

The next morning after breakfast, you expected Steve to tell you to pack, but instead he looked at you over his last cup of coffee with a thoughtful look.  
“What is it?” you asked, a growing suspicion making you weary.  
“Would you give me one more morning to train you?”  
You groaned and to your surprise he laughed.  
“You’re like a teenager who’s told to do chores,” he accused you.  
“How would you know?” Bucky asked and Steve slapped the other man’s shoulder.  
“Look, you had fun yesterday and I would just like to give you the chance to hit Bucky with some more spells.”  
You looked at him, considering his words. He cocked his head, making you smile. Seeing he had an in, he started pouting prettily.  
“Come on,” he whined playfully. “Pretty please?”  
With a laugh you agreed.  
You did pack your stuff away, except for the blankets, which still marked the arena. You felt relaxed and your mood was high. Steve seemed very agreeable, too, just Bucky was a bit more subdued. You had had heard them arguing late the night before, so it might be that he was still thinking about that. When he looked at Steve, he didn’t look mad, though. It seemed their friendship could withstand such disagreement. Absentmindedly you wondered if the rumors were true – they had slept in the same room, while you’d had a room for yourself, but then the sleeping quarters were dorm rooms and it would have been silly for them to sleep in two different dorm rooms. It wasn’t exactly your business anyway.  
You stretched and warmed up, eager to see if you could trip up Bucky again or if he was used to your magic by now, like Steve was.  
From the guys’ dorm you heard raised voices and you wondered what had happened. Before you could decide if you should check on them, Bucky entered the room, his face clouded.  
“Come on Bucky, it’s not…,” Steve called, but faltered when he, too, entered and saw you.  
“Don’t let me interrupt you,” you said dryly, but Steve made a dismissive gesture.  
“It’s nothing earnest.”  
Bucky was starting to stretch now, too, still looking miffed.  
“If it’s nothing earnest, I can try my luck,” he muttered and Steve turned around to him with a glare.  
“Come on guys, what’s up?” you asked, confused by the hackling. It seemed untypical for them.  
“Ah, Steve can’t make up his mind and won’t share,” Bucky said cryptically.  
“It’s not like I can decide that,” Steve shot back.  
Fully confused you looked back and forth between them.  
“My Gran used to say sharing is caring,” you shrugged. “But didn’t we want to train? I mean if you prefer fighting among yourselves, it’s okay with me.”  
Bucky grinned at you and shot Steve a triumphant look.  
“Let’s go!”  
This time you started out two against one again, but to your surprise it was Bucky and you against Steve. The game this time as getting a pillow from one side to the other without the other team getting the pillow. A lot of the time the pillow stayed more or less in a five feet radius, since it changed hands pretty quickly. Not before too long, it was clear that Bucky was a bit too eager to see Steve loose and you switched teams, with you and Steve against him.  
He did better than Steve, you were surprised to find. Somehow, working with Steve wasn’t as smoothly as working with Bucky. But then you had been going against Steve for weeks now and not hitting him was a bit unusual.  
“We keep bumping into each other,” you complained and Steve shrugged.  
“You need to keep an eye out for your team-mates,” he said.  
“Actually, you have to do that, too and I’m used to it more than you!”  
“Your squabbling only helps my nefarious plans!” Bucky announced and threw the pillow past your head.  
To your surprise you managed to catch it and evade Bucky’s lunge.  
“Steve, distract him!” you hollered and whirled around to race to the other side.  
Before you managed more than three steps, strong arms around your legs brought you to a fall. To your surprise, it was Steve lying behind you, his hands around your calves. Bucky kneeled down beside you.  
“Oh, looks like you have been betrayed!” he announced with a smirk.  
You were genuinely surprised. Steve’s grip wasn’t hard enough to keep you from drawing yourself up so you could lean on arm, facing Bucky.  
“How could I not have seen that coming?”  
Bucky shrugged and reached for the pillow. Just as you opened your mouth to cast a spell, Steve cried: “Stop her from casting!”  
And Bucky did.  
He quickly turned back to you, his hands suddenly cupping your head and he kissed you.  
For a moment surprise and confusion froze you completely. His lips were soft and warm, touching yours just enough that it could not be mistaken for anything than a kiss. Behind you Steve audibly sucked in a breath. Before you realized you were moving again, your mouth pressed against Bucky’s and his lips parted. The arm you were leaning on bucked and he drew you up into a sitting position, his lips still on yours. Some part of your brain noticed that Steve was still clinging to you, but everything else fell away as you swept into a deep kiss. Bucky’s kiss was soft, careful as if you might break or flee should he use too much force. You leaned into him, craving more, but he kept teasing you.  
The warmth of Steve’s hand vanished suddenly and Bucky drew away. You found yourself sitting on the floor, Steve standing just out of arm’s reach. Bucky rose and faced his friend.  
“I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky started but Steve raised his hand.  
“I’ll better leave you two alone,” he said tonelessly.  
Barely looking at you, he whispered you name in lieu of a goodbye and turned. Bucky’s arms dropped to his side as Steve started towards the door. You scrambled to your feet.  
“Wait, Steve!” you called. He stopped in the door frame, not turning around, not saying anything. You took a step into his direction then turned to look at Bucky. When you reached out your hand, looking at him, then back to Steve, he took it.  
“Stay,” Bucky said in a raspy voice and you knew it was directed at Steve.  
When the other man didn’t move, you closed your eyes for a moment. He did care.  
“Sharing is caring, remember?” you managed to say before your voice broke. Moving faster than you had ever seen, Steve turned and was in front of you in the blink of an eye. He raised your chin up with one hand and looked at you, searching your face. Whatever he found, it made him smile and he kissed you. At first haltingly, just brushing his lips against yours. Bucky let go of your hand and you raised it to hold on to Steve. His arms wrapped around your waist and his kiss became more demanding. You stumbled back and bumped into Bucky’s chest. You felt his hands on your hips, holding you steady as Steve seemed to grow even more hungry. He broke the kiss, looking at you, then over your shoulder at Bucky. They exchanged a nod and Steve started trailing kisses down your neck. Your head lolled back against Bucky’s chest and his hands started pushing up your t-shirt. Steve paused his kisses just long enough for Bucky to discard it, then let his lips travel over your clavicle, the swell of your breasts. Softly, Bucky turned your head so he could kiss you and you felt Steve drop to his knees. His kisses didn’t stop, trailing over your skin, down your belly.  
You gasped in surprise when Bucky softly bit your lip just as Steve pulled down your sweat pants and panties. You shivered in the cold air and more when Bucky cupped one of your breasts with his metal hand. You could Steve’s nose nudge the apex of your thighs, his hands running up and down your legs.  
Bucky’s mouth started to wander down, kissing the corner of your mouth, your jaw. He stopped only shortly, looking down your body at Steve.  
“Look at that,” he whispered as Steve pushed your leg onto to his shoulder, opening you up to him. One of your hands was entwined with Bucky’s, who held you steady, as the other drifted into Steve’s hair as you gently kissed your thigh. Your eyes fluttered shut when the man behind you started nibbling on your neck, but flew open again when you felt Steve’s tongue against your labia. Bucky kissed you again, swallowing the first moan as Steve’s tongue moved up to your clitoris, just flickering against it. They seemed to move with one mind, their mouths playing your body like an instrument. With each lick and squeeze and soft moan, they lead you deeper, until you felt like you were flying. Your world shrank down to the heat of their bodies against yours, their fingers stroking and teasing. While Bucky sucked on your neck, he removed your bra and his hands each found one of your nipples, gently running hot skin and cold metal against the quickly hardening peaks. One of Steve’s hands had wandered to your ass, holding you in place while he devoured you, his tongue and fingers alternating between your vagina and your clit. There was an urge to their movements, almost as if they were holding back while you felt like you were being reduced to moans and grasping hands, your legs not needed to support you and far two weak by now anyhow. You came with a low, throaty groan, feeling as if all the muscles in your body clenched and then unclenched in an explosive bust, filling you with a rolling fire.  
Carefully, they lowered you down and Steve quickly grabbed a few of the blankets, making a nest for the three of you.  
You looked at the guys and shook your head.  
“Unfair, far too many clothes,” you managed and as if it had been an order, they stripped quickly. You licked your lips, drinking in their forms hungrily. They were marvelous, fit and tall, Steve a bit leaner than Bucky, both grinning at your reaction.  
Bucky was a bit quicker than Steve tossed his boxers aside, revealing his hard-on. He joined you on the blankets, pulling you into his lap.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered and kissed you. “Watching Steve eat you was the hottest thing I have ever seen.”  
His cock nudged your wetness and you pushed him onto his back. Behind you, Steve cursed.  
“Fuck, yes, I want to see you ride him,” he growled, his voice just husky enough to not make it quite an order.  
You threw him a wicked grin over your shoulder and winked. You straddled Bucky’s legs and slowly moved down, until you could kiss the top of his cock. Slowly moving upwards, you peppered him with kisses, your hands pinning his hands to the ground. He was visibly straining to hold back and not just pull you onto him.  
“You should see her ass,” Steve commented. “it’s hypnotizing how she moves.”  
Bucky groaned. “I know, the way her tits swing and how her hot mouth…”  
The rest of his words got drowned in a deep moan as you licked over his nipples. You felt Steve’s hands on your hips, kneading your skin, running his hands over your curves. It was beginning to get harder and harder concentrating on your slow approach as Steve started to tease your ass, his hands never really giving you any friction, just fluttering over your all over your skin. His hands seemed to be everywhere, your ass, your legs, your hips, your pussy. You needed a moment to collect yourself, but Bucky sensed your moment of weakness, freed his hands and pulled you closer. His hands cupped your face and he kissed you, raising his hips to grind against you.  
There was no way you could resist any longer and you moved to meet him, his cock sliding into you, filling you deliciously. Steve was behind you, his body hard and hot against your back. He cupped your breasts and kissed your neck, before growling: “Move!”  
As one, Bucky and you began to grind against each other, you rolling your hips, he moving his up to enter more deeply. Steve held you fast, giving you no room to move except down, impaling yourself deeper onto Bucky’s cock.  
You had no chance to last long between the two of them and once again couldn’t help but scream as you came.  
“I can’t wait see you fuck her, Steve. She’s feeling so good, hot and tight.”  
Steve leaned forwards, pressing you onto Bucky’s chest. They entwined their hands, trapping you between them.  
“I want to hear her come at least once more, Bucky. Make her scream.”  
A metal hand dug into your skin and Bucky kissed you again, his hips suddenly picking up speed. Steve kissed your neck and your shoulders, muttering filthy words of praise for the both of you.  
You felt yourself getting lost in the haze of lust and pleasure. You managed to open your eyes to see his face when Bucky cried out as he came, his face flushed, head thrown back, exposing his neck, his plump lips parted. You kissed him deeply and he clung to you and Steve.  
A moment later you felt Steve shift behind you. You let yourself fall to the side, so you lay on your back next to Bucky. His eyes were closed, but he grinned and squeezed your hand. You looked up at Steve, finally seeing him completely naked. Biting your lower lip, you reached for him and he didn’t hesitate. He knelt between your legs, aligning himself with your pussy and pushed in. You gasped; secretly glad you’ve had Bucky to prepare you for his girth. The man lying next to you actually giggled and you glared at him.  
“I’m not jealous,” he murmured, moving so he lay on his side, facing you.  
“Steve was always well endowed and after he became a super-soldier…”  
He trailed off and brushed his fingers against your breast.  
“I kinda fantasized about watching him wreck you since I saw you for the first time.”  
You groaned, his tone pushing all the right buttons. He kissed you and then looked at Steve. You followed his gaze, seeing Steve hover over you, his eyes searching your face for any sign of unease or discomfort. You cupped his cheek, smiling.  
“Wreck me, Captain.”


End file.
